


Sometimes, even a Queen needs some rest

by Psianabel



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Cinque likes hugs, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Muffins, Queen dealing with her berserk mode the first time, Seven is everyone's big sister, because muffins are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen deals with some problems she encountered after a mission - the loss of memories of a mission. The girls get to know about her not good well-being and join her to get rid off her bad thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes, even a Queen needs some rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neotheresa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/gifts).



Queen sighed when she closed the door to her room behind her, leaning her back against it after the click echoed through the room. With her right hand she tucked on the front of her cape and let it loose, folding it over her arm before she threw it with precise over hair chair and landed a perfect hit. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, embracing this quietness and calmness in her own safe walls – a nice change to of what happened outside of Akademeia.  
  
Her ears still rang a bit from the loud noises coming from the weapons of the Imperial Army, the heavy and hot air still hung in her nose and lungs – a reminder of where she was just an hour ago.  
  
But she knew it would pass soon; it always did. Even Mother made it clear that everything was fine and Queen didn't have to worry about anything.  
  
And yet a strange uneasiness remained, something that she couldn't wrap her mind around it – she sighed again when she took a few steps away from the door and paced across the room now, a finger tapping against her chin as she recalled the hazy memories from the prior mission.  
  
The memories flashed before her and she tried to remember as much as possible – how she teamed up with Cater and Eight and fought against the waves of Militesi Soldiers that stood in their way. There were a lot; too many of them when she thought about it now – they took one down and two more showed up and blocked their way to their destined point. It felt like an endless battle with countless dead bodies lying in their way. But something must have happened, because Queen just couldn't see any further – at some point her memories just stopped in the middle of the mission; there was only a sharp pain that rippled through her whole body and a loud noise that never left her ear.  
  
And then nothing. Black, no picture of what happened – how they were able to defeat this many soldiers in their way.  
  
_Did I get hit by the head and blacked out, or even died? That would explain a lot._  
  
She paced back and forth in her room again and came to a halt in front of her bed.  
  
_We did finish the mission though, I shouldn't be too concerned about it._  
  
With a little jump she let herself down on her bed, her back hitting the mattress first. Staring at the blank ceiling let her calm down a bit, but the uneasiness still remained.  
  
That memories of people vanished out of the minds of everyone once the person is dead was nothing new and quite normal to her, but the death of soldiers should never erase whole events in her mind – that was not possible and honestly concerned her.  
  
_There is something wrong with me._  
  
She sat up on her bed new, legs crossed she scratched her head – this whole situation bugged her and if she didn't find out soon, she knew she would only think about this and couldn't concentrate on anything else.  
  
_I don't feel fine, but Mother said I was okay and in perfect health._  
  
And if Mother said that she would never doubt her.  
  
Closing her eyes she sunk her head, removing her glasses in order to rub her eyes. Sleepiness slowly crept through her and after this mission she definitely wouldn't complain about some hours of rest.  
  
A yawn escaped her and before she put her glasses back on she checked the lenses if there were any stains that she couldn't see – Queen always hated that the most and there was always that little fear inside her that one day stain on her glasses would confuse her on the battlefield and ruin the mission for her.  
  
But they were perfectly clean, not even the hint of any irritation was seen on them and Queen only raised an eyebrow at this, because she couldn't remember when it was the last time she ever saw her glasses that clean – especially after a mission when usually fine ash of the air set on them.  
  
She just shrugged and put them on again, happy that at least dirty glasses didn't bother her.  
  
_Maybe Mother put some magic on it, so I would never have any trouble with them._  
  
Her worry was still present, but the sleepiness in her body slowly took place, washing away the bad thoughts that lingered in her – she threw her arms in the air and stretched herself, several noises escaped her when her tired muscles started working again.

 _It's better when I try to sleep for a while._  
  
She nodded to herself and stood up again, searching for her pajamas to prepare herself to catch some sleep.  
  
But she didn't get far as there was a knock on the door. Surprised she turned around and opened it, curious who wanted to talk to her.  
  
“Yes? … Seven?”  
  
“Hey. Um …” Seven stood at the door with a concerned expression on her face, scratching her head as her eyes wandered to Queen's pajama in her hand. “Am I interrupting anything?”  
  
Queen glanced to the article of clothes in her hand and shook her head – that Seven knocked on her door after a mission could only mean one thing. “I wanted to sleep a bit, but … that can wait. Come in.”  
  
Seven stepped through the door and closed it behind her while Queen sat on her bed again, eying her when she took a seat on the ground in front of her.  
  
Seven had a habit to look after her classmates – and friends – after a mission to see if they were alright, especially when she got to know that there were conflicts and troubles on that mission.  
  
“I checked on Cater and Eight in Mother's office, Cater is still unconscious, but Mother said she will be on her feet again tomorrow. Eight is his normal self again and … he told me that you weren't feeling alright, so I thought I come looking for you.”  
  
Queen swallowed and took a deep breath. Making Seven worry wasn't her intention when she told Mother about her worry, but she knew Seven would be concerned anyways, regardless of what happened. It was a thing she already did in her childhood and it never left her, and sometimes Queen was very glad about that. Mother was busy with her work in the Sorcery and so someone had to take that spot for her when times were rough.  
  
And Seven was always there for everyone, no matter what.  
  
The room was silent for a while and Seven looked at her curious, trying to figure out why Queen seemed to be hurting – she didn't give her an answer and Seven didn't want to push her if she really didn't want to talk; sitting in comfortable silence right beside her was an option too and if Queen decided that this was the best bet right now, so be it.  
  
But Queen sighed and looked to her now, knowing that if she didn't tell Seven about her problems, she knew Seven would worry about her for a long time until she would find it out anyways.  
  
“You see, I can't recall several events that happen on the mission. At some point my memories stop and I'm unable to see further. … What did Eight tell you?”  
  
“He just told me in a serious tone that I should check on you, because he was honestly concerned about you. I asked Mother too when I looked after Cater, but she didn't tell me anything about your mission or what happened, I figured everything was alright. But loss of memories?” Seven crossed her arms now, “Only the Crystal can erase memories of the dead, but never whole events. … What was the last thing you remember?”  
  
For minutes the two girls talked, pondering back and forth to try to figure out what happened. But of course they reached a wall and couldn't make any sense of why Queen had problems with her memory – even if they tried hard. The only thing that came Seven in her mind was the Crystal, but this just _couldn't be_ the solution – there must have been something they missed so far, but neither girl couldn't make out what.  
  
“We should … _I_ should ask Mother what is wrong with me.” Queen finally said after a long silence.  
  
“Yes I think this is the best you could do.” There was a small pause and Seven scratched her head. “I'm sorry I couldn't help you.”  
  
Queen cracked a little smile at that – Seven always tried her best to figure out what the people around her think and feel, if they had any problems and if there was a solution to that; hearing that apology of her was a proof that Seven would always look out for her and tried her best to do so.  
  
“Heey Queen, are you in there?”  
  
Both girls looked at each other at the sudden noise coming from behind the door, almost being startled by the rhythmic knocking against the wood. They were so caught up in their conversation and pondering that they didn't even realize how much time must have passed by – to the point where others would probably be concerned about them.  
  
“Y-Yes I'm here.”  
  
With a flash the door flew open and swung completely around, hitting the wall with the door knob – almost tearing it apart.

Cinque tore open the door and once Queen was in her sight she rushed to her, nearly tackling and knocking her down on her bed. Queen yelped at the sudden intense hug coming from the quirky girl, having problems to maintain her position on her bed when Cinque threw herself on her.  
  
Seven opened her mouth to say something, she even held out her arm because she already saw them falling down and hitting their head against the headboard, but when Cinque slowly backed away Seven sighed in relief, seeing that no one got hurt from the glomp.  
  
“Cinque, I told you not to rush things.” Deuce stepped in the room and closed the door behind her, following Cinque to Queen's bed.  
  
She waved and smiled to Seven who returned the gesture, moving then closer to Cinque who finally let go of Queen for her to react to the sudden self-invite.  
  
Seven meanwhile just chuckled at the girl's behavior – the girls were always considered close and looked out for each other, so it was just a matter of time until Cinque would come to her and check after her, making sure she felt good after a mission.

Apparently Cinque was very worried about her when she got to know that Cater was knocked out on the mission and Eight was very exhausted when they all came back, thinking that Queen shared a similar fate – the girl couldn't handle not to know if Queen was alright.  
  
“I'm glad that you care about me, Cinque.” Queen gave her a little smile to make sure Cinque wasn't so worried about her anymore. And Cinque immediately got it and was happy that she get this reaction from Queen – her concern slowly fading from her.  
  
She backed away a bit and bumped into Deuce sitting right beside her, linking their hands together as they all fell in a comfortable conversation to lighten up the dulled mood.  
  
Seven watched the girls on the bed, noticing how Queen was getting more comfortable with any passing minute – the way her shoulders relaxed, the occasional smiles she shot to the girls, giggles, her relaxed posture gave a perfect idea of how she was finally feeling better again and slowly forgetting the worrying thoughts about her memory loss.  
  
They were caught up in a light conversation how Ace and his obsession with chocobos got slowly out of the hand, because for some reason there were days you could hear tiny squeaks coming from his room.  
  
“You think he has a chocobo chick in his room?”  
  
“Nah, I don't think so. That would be cruel.”  
  
“Hmm I wonder how chocobo tastes …”  
  
“Cinque no.”  
  
“Whaat? I'm sure you can fry it!”  
  
Queen let out a halfhearted snort at the silliness Cinque brought up, knowing how Cinque loved this kind of stuff, and Seven only scratched her head at the gossip the three girls were talking about – she might be the “big sister”, but that didn't mean she had to get involved in those kind of conversations.  
  
She was just happy to see Queen lighten up by it.  
  
But the conversation got interrupted – again – by a wild knock on the door.  
  
“Guys? Are you in there?”  
  
All four girls looked up to the door when it opened – Sice kicked the door open, her hands already occupied with a plate, so she had to use her legs to make room for her.  
  
“Sicey!”  
  
“Yo, I heard you all talking from the hallway and-” She set her focus on the plate she held, “- they were giving out free food in the canteen. I can't eat all this stuff.”  
  
Seven took the hint the first and stood up, going over to Sice and inspected the plate.  
  
“Really? They were giving out free muffins?” Her eyes lit up at the sight of the muffins, her mouth already watering from the tasty view. She took the plate and returned to her spot, holding out the plate to the girls sitting on the bed.  
  
Cinque and Deuce squealed when they saw the offering, immediately grabbing one off the plate and Cinque gave on to Queen who gladly accepted it.  
  
That Sice showed up on her own accord was something special and neither girl could have imagined that she would join them at this afternoon, because normally she would spend her free time alone in her room or in the arena – or hanged out with Seven or Nine.  
  
They all greeted her when she took a spot on the ground beside Seven after she closed the door, and Sice elbowed her as she offered Seven one of the muffins she brought with her. Seven smiled in return and took the muffin – after such a long day and intense conversation she surely needed some sugar.  
  
The same went for Queen. They all were busy munching the food Sice brought for them, just quietly enjoying their time together peacefully inside Queen's room. If Queen was honest to herself, she really needed this downtime right now – around her friends, talking about silly things and eating baked goods, away from any bad thought that pained her mind.  
  
Everyone in this room knew that once in a while they needed just that and without saying anything they felt when one of them wasn't feeling alright – it was the tight bond they all shared that brought them together and no one got left behind inside the save halls of Akademeia.  
  
Now it was Queen who needed this comfort and the more people helped her to get herself together again, the better was it for her. Of course they all knew Queen could handle herself just fine, they all could do that, but sometimes it was that way – and there was no way Queen would say no to all this company, because she knew they were all here for her. Yes even Sice, even though she would definitely deny that one.  
  
Queen folded her hands in her lap when she realized how much luck she had having those dorks around her.  
  
She knew now she could handle her thoughts and doubts and figure out what was wrong with her – with them around there was no way she would give up that.  
  
“Thank you … for taking care of me.”  
  
They all smiled to her and one after another came closer to her to give her a hug she needed, telling her that things will get better as long as they stay together.  
  
And Queen believed them. Forever.

 

 


End file.
